hotlinemiamifandomcom-20200223-history
Hobo
Hobo, also known as Chicken Hobo,' '''is a minor character in ''Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number. ''He appears in the intros to two of Evan Wright's three missions, Subway and The Abyss. This mysterious character whose motives and positions are unclear appears to be affiliated with 50 Blessings in some way, although how exactly is unclear and never explained. Profile Appearance The Hobo is a dark skinned man in a dirty holed dolphin jacket similar to the one of Corey, he also wears a dark-orange cap. He has a large chin and yellow teeth, indicating bad hygiene and perhaps not having the means to properly care for himself. His mouth, nose, cap and eyes appears to be similar to the ones of the Bum. Personality The hobo seems to have aversion for Evan, from who he denies his money offer despite being poor. He is seen squatting in 50 Blessings HQ, although it is unknown if this is an appearance seen in a hallucination or if he was actually there wearing the Richard mask. Evan hallucinates and sees Richard speaking to him by the homeless man putting the rooster mask on his head, and later his wife as the man takes off the mask and reveals the head of Evan's wife, saying she's going to leave him, take the kids, and that he needs a real job outside of being a writer. Evan later snaps back to reality only to see the hobo tell him that he does not want his "stinking money". It is possible that during the hallucination, Evan was visibly behaving strangely as a result of his visions, which may have freaked out the Hobo and made him not want to speak with Evan just to get some pocket change. ''Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number November 11th, 1991 (Subway) The hobo first appears in ''Subway. ''He is wandering inside a subway wagon where he meets Evan and asks him for money, Evan accepts but as soon as he does, the hobo puts a Richard Mask on his head; Evan is granted with a visit of Richard telling him he hasn't any times to finish his book. Evan doesn't understand and ask for explanation, the hobo takes off his mask, but under it, the face isn't the one of the hobo but the one of Sharon, Evan's wife. Sharon explains to Evan about his family situation, Evan is still frightened by what is happening, but his hallucination quickly end, with the face of the hobo back on its body. The hobo denies Evan's money in anger and leaves. November 27th, 1991 (The Abyss ) In the secret level ''The Abyss, ''the hobo appears once again, in the former 50 Blessings HQ, which serves as a fallout bunker. He is sitting in a room, wearing a Richard mask, among others squatters who wears Masks of others animals. The hobo mistakes Evan for someone else, and tell him to leave with menace. It's unclear if this introduction scene of The Abyss was real or if it was a hallucination by Evan. Therefore, if the Hobo really was in the fallout shelter, he could have survived the nuclear blast. .]] Trivia * Hobo is extremely similar to Bum from the first game. * Evan seems to be extremely unsettled by Hobo, as it is apparent he sees most of his own life's problems in him. * Similar to Corey, Hobo apparently sports a Miami Dolphins jacket, though his has more emphasis on grey instead of teal. It is likely because it's a deteriorated jacket that he found on the street and decided to wear for warmth. * Hobo has a surreal sprite of Sharon Wright's head on his body. This is the only time "Sharon" gets any direct dialogue in the game. * Similar to Biker, Hobo is both met by Evan on his investigation and given a possible "out" to survive the events of Apocalypse. He also similarly solicits Evan for money and doesn't get it. Category:Hotline Miami 2 characters Category:Characters Category:Possibly alive Category:Unclear fate